


Always

by angelus2hot



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Community: st_20_fics, Episode Related, F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the episode The Paradise Syndrome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Always  
>  **Fandom:** Star Trek  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** James T. Kirk/Miramanee  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 176  
>  **Summary:** Set in the episode episde The Paradise Syndrome  
>  **A/N:** written for my table [Prompt Table](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/301752.html) for [st_20_fics](http://st_20_fics.livejournal.com)

Dimples cut deep into his cheeks and a smile spread across his face as Miramanee sank into the circle of his arms. 

She leaned back against her husband’s body; her hair tickled his chin as she spoke. “Are you happy, Kirok?” 

His smile widened. “I can honestly say I don’t remember ever being this happy, Miramanee.” He snuggled her tighter against him.

They were only just beginning to be a couple, to think of a future together; the thought of losing him to what came before her etched worried lines on her forehead. “But what happens when you do remember?” Tears filled her eyes. “What happens to us?”

Kirk spun her around to face him and gently kissed away the tear that had spilled down her cheek. “No matter what I do or do not remember it’s you and me together.” The tip of his finger traced her lips before he bent his head and whispered, “I love you, Miramanee. I always will.”

A sigh of contentment escaped her. “I love you, Kirok, my husband. Always.”


End file.
